


katnuss adventure time <3

by petersleg



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fandom, Fun, Tumblr, gr8, ye, yes - Freeform, yes then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersleg/pseuds/petersleg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss prepares for the adventure of her lifetime in this lovely story! <br/>(ritten by my mom coz i cant spell so dedacated 2 u mom)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. katnuss start da adventur

Katniss walked into da wood, she woz felin sad cause Gale called her a pig. But katniss wasn't pig, she wos an indepandant women who didn't need no loocing afta. She walked super fast coz she dont like trees but then she climb one to conqor her feers. What a heroe lol. 

She love da feal of da brown bark on her leg. It remended katniss of her days bein a tramp but ssssshh becoz dat bit isnt mentioned in da hunga games book becoz susanne collins is ashamed of it. Lol at her. When katniss got to top of da tree she sat with her bow on her lap and a deaded bird in her hand. She rip out da feathers and ate them because feathery goodness woz good for a growing girl like katniss. 

All of the sudden katniss fell out da tree onto flore with all the leves and mud. She felt something in her back. By golly, it woz peter's leg. Katniss decided to cut it up and take it back to her family to eat becuz they were very poor. Katniss keep peters shoe that she found on peters leg to wear as a hat cause she gets very cold when hunting and no one in da town will give katniss a hat because she quite smells. 

Katniss walks slowlee back into town, using peters blud from his leg as lipstic because she too poor to buy reel makeup. Gale think katniss looks like a beautiful tree and katniss say “thank u galey” but then she slap him for calling her pig even tho most pigs were prettier than katniss. Gale kried and wiped his nose on katniss arm. Katniss lick off snot because she woz hungry and she had no more feathers. Katniss see prim in town. “prim were gonna eat ur cat” katniss laugh.   
“okay my good fellow” says an old man. “no old man we not talkin to u, go away” katniss shouts. Prim pick up poo of da floor and walk awaii from katniss.


	2. i don lyk u lol

Katniss walk back to woods because she needs a poo and katniss mum dosen't like katniss pooing on the floor of the house because prims cat eats it and katniss get angry with cat cause she wants to eat it. When katniss gets to her fave pooing tree she sees another boy. “hi katniss” he say, eating a twig. “go away u smelly boy, ur not allowed to be in this fanfiction cause ur not a main character. People might stop reading this you selfish piece of poo. If u com near me or my poo tree, I pop ur head of with my bicep!” katniss replied. She kick da boy in a ditch and set fire to him with her fire power. “oh no I appear to be on fire.” he says, trying to eat da fire cause he's hungry and da fire allredy burnt his sticks he woz eatin before. 

Katniss go back to her shed house with her mom but president snow is there. When he see katniss he throw rose at her. Katniss pick it up and eat it. “katniss don be a pig save som for ur sister” katniss mum reply angryily. Katniss push her mom in a cupboard. “i hate u” she say before loking the door. President snow smyle at katniss. “lol aprils fool katniss im dumbledore, come to hogwarts” he say. Katniss frown. “its not evn april u fat loser!!!11!!!” katniss say.   
“pls katnuss, peter is in hufflypuf and he wont his leg bak.” dumbledore says.   
“lol ok I wont to try owl poo anyway” katniss reply. Katniss leaves her sista some broken computer to eat and goes with dumdledore.


	3. let da fun tyms begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> m8 jus reed it look  
> it amazein  
> (4 my mom)

They do an apparate away from the shed and go to a big building lol how amazing. “lol sorry katnuss I lie to u, I am president snow and u go in hunger games now lol u r in panem” he say meanly b4 laughing. Katniss finked fast. She woz veri cleva and be'd sick in snows face so he fall onconscieuse. But then she feel hungree so she lick sick bak of his beard. She starts to run but then she gos back becuz she cant resist delishous food like beards. She cut it off with her bicep and take it to peter who is swimin in a pool of his own wee in da corridor. “com on peter lemme show u my swamp.” katniss growl at peter. “katniss u don have a swamp.” he reply confusing.   
“peeta stop tryin to ruin da plottwist of da story!!!” katniss shout.   
“what plot twist” ask peter. But peter soon finds out da plot twist. Katniss is shrek and she eats him up. “it's all ogre now.” she whisper to herself before running back to her shed houzing.


End file.
